


I know

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD





	I know

“So, did you remember to clear your schedule for Friday night?” Jounouchi lays on his back on the couch, legs kicked over the back of it and head dangling over the edge, regarding Seto at the desk with all the seriousness his up-side down visage can muster.

“You’re going to make yourself dizzy.” Seto scolds, not bothering to look up from his screen as he types. Jounouchi doesn’t impose too much when he works, instead the blonde insisted on just wanting to be around him.

And yet here they are with the talking again.

“And you’re ignoring the question.” Jou shoots back, grinning widely, “C’mon, Seto. You did remember, right?”

“…What is my schedule supposed to be cleared in regard to?” He glances above his screen for a second, catching the exasperated and long-suffering sigh of his melodramatic lover.

“Our anniversary? You know, that thing you made a huge deal of?” Jou tries not to laugh, but the mirth sparkles in his eyes, “I recall you forcing me to get a nice suit fitted for myself, for some big thing on our anniversary, remember?”

Seto balks a moment, quickly checking his digital schedule, “Is it really Thursday already?”

“Yes Seto. And yesterday was Wednesday.” Ignoring the mild glare tossed his way, Jou flips himself right-ways up again, only wobbling a little, “And our anniversary is tomorrow.”

Making a few quick adjustments, Seto can’t resist a small chuckle, “I suppose I should be glad I made all the arrangements last month,” Smirking as Jou reaches his side and steals a light kiss, Seto tugs him over the arm of the chair and into his lap,

“So, how long does this make it?”

“Three years of dating, you dork.” Jou rolls his eyes and steals a second kiss, ”Sometimes you are the dumbest smart person I know, Seto.”

“I know.”


End file.
